


Разговоры

by Alre_Snow



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед последним броском в бездну есть еще время досказать недосказанное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговоры

… — Помнишь, ты говорила, что представляла меня иначе? — спрашивает Райли.  
Мако раздраженно дергает плечом. То есть она бы это сделала, но когда ты подключен к егерю, который болтается на тросах под вертолетами, особо не подергаешься — так что она ограничивается соответствующей эмоцией. Благо дрифт позволяет.  
— Теперь-то какая разница?  
— А мне интересно. Нам лететь еще несколько часов, — Райли, похоже, счел своим долгом разъяснить все предельно доступно. — Если все это время думать о предстоящей битве, то к решающему моменту будешь не пилот, а тряпочка. А такой вариант нам с тобой, ясное дело, ни к чему. Так что лучше болтать о всякой ерунде.  
Ужасно странный этот разговор сам по себе, думает Мако. Можно было бы и прямым контактом обойтись, зачем слова… Впрочем — самокритично признает она — мысленная речь ей пока что не очень удается. Опыта маловато. А если молчать, можно и вправду с ума сойти… Поэтому они болтают по внутренней связи Джипси, удостоверившись, что ни в комцентре, ни в Страйкере их не слышат.  
— Это ты себя относишь к категории «всякой ерунды»? — уточняет Мако.  
— Ну, вроде того, — Райли обезоруживающе улыбается. — Так вот: что ты там обо мне навоображала, а?  
Мако вздыхает. «Я представляла его иначе…» Разумеется: пересмотрев гору материалов — от технических отчетов до телерепортажей, выучив чуть ли не наизусть каждый боевой выход Джипси, все особенности тактики — сложно было не составить хоть какое-то мнение…  
— Нет, серьезно? — смеется Райли, поймав образ из ее мыслей. — Вот прямо-таки рыцарь в сияющей броне?  
Мако поджимает губы — не то обиженно, не то возмущенно:  
— Вы выглядели такими… героями новой эры.  
— Мы были ужас как юны и самонадеянны, — признается Райли, посерьезнев. — И да, честно говоря, мы были те еще паладины. Защитники человечества…  
— Я помню, как ты говорил в одном интервью: «Мы тут спасаем мир — ну, точнее, помогаем спасать». Скромно так.  
— Угу. Только это говорил не я, а Йенси. Я молча улыбался в камеру. Помнится, это было почти сразу после нашей первой победы. Мы вообще здорово умели побеждать. Вот проигрывать, как выяснилось, совершенно не умели… Ну, или я один не умел.  
Не надо об этом сейчас, хочет сказать Мако, но оказывается, что достаточно подумать — и Райли ее понимает. Все-таки общение в дрифте — странная штука, она все еще не может привыкнуть…   
— Ничего, к этому быстро привыкаешь. Еще пара выходов — и нормально будет.  
Ну вот, опять. Ну как он это делает?  
— Извини, больше не буду, — снова улыбается Райли.  
— А это как в том анекдоте: больше и не надо… — ворчит Мако.  
— Ты что, опять на меня злишься?  
— Вот еще. Делать мне больше нечего!  
На несколько секунд повисает тишина.  
— Ты тоже хочешь что-то спросить, — наконец говорит Райли. — Ну?  
— Ладно, — Мако облизывает губы. — Почему… почему ты заступился за меня тогда, на испытаниях? Ты ведь даже не думал тогда, что мы и вправду можем быть совместимы.  
— А ты — думала?  
— Я сверяла сканы энцефалограмм. Это, конечно, очень приблизительный результат, но просчитать вероятность можно… Стоп. Не уходи от вопроса.  
— Нипочему, — Райли пожимает плечами — мысленно, разумеется. — Просто я заметил, что для тебя это важно. Отчего бы не помочь хорошему человеку?  
— Это я-то хороший человек? — скептически уточняет Мако. — Я на тебя тогда так наехала…  
— Я видел, как ты смотрела на Джипси. Знал, сколько ты сделала для нее. Что, после этого я мог думать о тебе что-то плохое?  
Они улыбаются — абсолютно одинаковыми улыбками. И чувствуют, что Джипси тоже улыбается, как бы странно это ни звучало в отношении 80-метрового боевого робота. Но ни Мако, ни Райли это не удивляет — как любой пилот, они отлично знают, что егеря тоже живые.  
— Знаешь, — говорит Мако после очередной паузы, — мне даже не хочется выходить из дрифта. Здесь так… уютно…  
— Не бойся. Связь же все равно остается, даже без подключения. И потом…  
Райли замолкает, не договорив. Они оба понимают: скорее всего, им уже не придется выходить, и возвращаться тоже не придется. Понимают даже ясней, чем если бы это было произнесено вслух.  
— Так, — Райли решительно отсекает все лишние мысли, — никаких «когда», «если» и прочей чуши. У нас есть задание, мы его выполним, и точка. А дальше просто не думай, ладно?  
Мако кивает.  
— Выполним. Мы должны.  
Болтать о чем попало больше не тянет, но молчать вместе — тоже, как выясняется, неплохо. Знаешь, чего я сейчас хочу, Беккет? думает Мако.  
Знаю, так же без слов отвечает Райли и осторожно обнимает ее за плечи — только в дрифте, конечно, но этого более чем достаточно. Мако выдыхает и прикрывает глаза.  
 _Может, мы даже вернемся. Я почему-то в это верю._  
Мако не знает точно, чья это мысль, но ей тоже хочется верить.


End file.
